It's About Gender
by ChieRhie'zZ Sister
Summary: Dinding setinggi 50 meter menjadi penghalang antara kaum Adam maupun kaum Hawa. Eren Jaeger seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun dan tentunya masuk dalam jejeran Adam mendapatkan tugas untuk membuat keadaan kota dibalik dinding kembali normal dalam wujud … (?) Apakah tinggal di distrik Trost dapat merubah keadaan? Di mana Recon Academy? Apa sebenarnya Pasukan Pengintai itu?
1. Chapter 1

Hehe, saya (Rhie) sepertinya sedang menganggur nih sodara-sodara. Jadi bagaimana jika saya tuliskan sebuah kisah dari ChieRhie'zZ Project yang sudah lama di mainkan tapi tak kunjung di tuliskan menjadi sebuah kata-kata? Yah…, mumpung si Chie sedang tidak berada di tempat :D haa… Baiklah, lupakan paragraph ini! Kita langsung saja pada topik tujuan saya kali ini :) hmm…

**It's about gender** (judul sebenarnya agak tidak elit, mungkin nanti akan di perbaiki jika si Chie sudah kembali)

Disclaimer : SnK by abang Hajime Isayama

Rated : untuk saat ini T saja, tapi nanti ganti jika sudah pada "iya-iya"-nya (memang ada?)

Genre : masih di pertanyakan.

Summary : (Rhie gak bisa bikin summary yang dapat di mengerti, mohon pemaklumannya) Dinding setinggi 50 meter menjadi penghalang antara kaum Adam maupun kaum Hawa. Eren Jaeger seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun dan tentunya masuk dalam jejeran Adam mendapatkan tugas untuk membuat keadaan kota dibalik dinding kembali normal dalam wujud …(?) Mampukah dia?

**-[xXx]-**

Eren Jaeger, seorang anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun tampak sedang duduk terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Dimana pemandangan diluar jendela memperlihatkan seorang gadis seusia dengannya dan juga wanita paruh baya yang tengah menjemur cucian. Sorot matanya yang berwarna hijau menunjukan ekspresi ketidak sukaan dengan dua manusia tersebut, terutama terhadap gadis yang seumuran dengannya, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam gelap sebahu, serta menggunakan syal warna merah disekitar lehernya.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis dengan surai gelap itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beralih memandang kearah pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Ekspresi tidak suka masih terlukis dengan jelas di wajah Eren Jaeger. Gadis tersebut hanya membalas tatapan Eren dengan ekspresi sedatar-datarnya. Manik hitam gelap bertemu dengan manik-manik, aksi tatap-tatapan berlangsung cukup lama di antara keduanya. Aura persaingan yang entah untuk apa terasa begitu mencengkam . Wuidih…, kok panas ya?

Bosan bertatap-tatapan yang tak ada juntrungannya, Eren mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat dia duduk. Gadis itu terus menatap Eren hingga pria itu tak tampak lagi. Menghela nafas sesaat, lalu kembali berkutat dengan cuciannya.

**-[xXx]-**

Shingansina adalah sebuah tempat yang biasa-biasa saja. Bukan tempat yang berteknologi tinggi dan merupakan tempat yang hampir ketinggalan jaman alias JaDul. Akan tetapi, masyarakat yang tinggal disini lumayan banyak sehingga membuat tempat yang sempit ini padat dengan penduduk. Mau tau alasannya kenapa? Itu karena Shingansina adalah tempat yang paling mojok dari segala tembok, paling jauh pula dari kerajaan, dan yang paling penting adalah dekat dengan dunia luar. Tempat yang nyaman bukan? Tentu saja!

Kemudian, mayoritas penduduk yang tinggal disini adalah keluarga yang harmonis. Biasanya satu keluarga bisa terdiri dari bapak, ibu, anak, kakak, adik, om, tante, kakek, nenek, yah macam-macamlah pokoknya. Terserah ada pada si keluarga mau nampung orang macam apa dalam keluarganya.

Disini, anak laki yang kita kenal bernama Eren Jaeger itu tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana bersama dengan Grisha Jaeger alias bapaknya, Carla Jaeger sebagai ibunya, kemudian gadis bernama Mikasa Ackerman yang merupakan orang tambahan dalam keluarga Jaeger ini.

Kemunculan gadis bernama Mikasa ini, pada saat Eren berusia 9 tahun. Pada waktu ini, Grisha pulang dari kerjaannya sebagai dokter membawa seorang anak perempuan yang diketahui sebagai Mikasa. Eren yang mendapatkan teman baru tentunya merasa senang dengan kehadiran si Mikasa ini, apalagi ibunya si Carla. Beliau ini dari dulu kepingin punya anak perempuan, tapi yang Maha Kuasa tak berkehendak, jadilah dia dapat si Eren.

Akan tetapi, ke harmonisan antara Eren dan Mikasa tak berlangsung lama. Soalnya, sejak kemunculan Mikasa, Eren jadi sering di cuekin sama the mama. Bocah Jaeger merasa jika kasih sayang dari ibunya di ambil sama Mikasa, makanya bocah ini gak suka. Apalagi jika si Carla mulai muji-muji ples mbanding-mbandingin antara Eren sama Mikasa. Tau sendirilah gimana perasaannya Eren waktu itu.

Jadi begitulah kronologi perselisihan antara Eren juga Mikasa. Tapi walaupun begitu, perhatian Carla masih tertuju pada Eren kok. Bagaimana pun juga, Eren itu anak kandungnya. Mana mungkin beliau tak memperhatikannya?

**-[xXx]-**

Bengong, bengong, dan bengong. Kebiasaan buruk dari lakon utama kita ini, sodara-sodara. Pinggir sungai merupakan tempat favorit bagi Eren untuk melaksanakan aksi bengongnya selama berjam-jam. Ya ampun, gak ada kerjaan lain po mas?

Kedua kaki di selonjorkan ke depan, telapak tangan bertemu dengan tanah terjulur lurus ke arah belakang sebagai penompang tubuh, pandangan tertuju lurus ke arah langit yang berwarna oranye menandakan jika hari telah sore, mulut sedikit terbuka melongo tapi gak pake menitikkan air liur loh.

….

Sudah beberapa jam Eren berada dalam posisi seperti ini, sepertinya dia betah-betah saja. Pandangannya kosong. Untungnya sih dia gak kerasukan. Tapi tunggu dulu! Walaupun pandangannya kosong, tapi kita kan tidak tau apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran anak ini. Bisa sajakan saat ini dia sedang memikirkan yang jorok-jorok? Oke, lupakan beberapa kalimat sebelumnya!

"HUUAAA…!" Eren yang sedang asik berbengong ria terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan seseorang yang tentunya dia kenal. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah belakang, mendapati seorang gadis… ah bukan, pria maksudnya, dengan balutan pakaian lolita yang manis tengah berlari ke arahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya berada di depan menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang mungkin dapat di deskripsikan manis. Apalagi surai pirangnya yang rapi dan terlihat lembut tertiup angin, serta terdapat pita sebagai aksesoris kepalanya. Membuat orang ini terlihat seperti seorang wanita tulen.

Pria (gadis?) ini terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan langkah kakinya, hingga tak di sadari sebuah batu kecil telah mengenai kakinya. Dan membuat pria (gadis?) tersebut sukses jatuh dalam pelukan Eren yang kebetulan berada di depannya. Dari kejauhan terlihat 3 orang gadis tengah menertawakan kedua manusia yang sedang berpelukan ini.

"Astaga Armin…, kamu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita jika berada dalam posisi seperti itu." salah satu gadis di antara mereka mengomentari.

"Nee, Eren…" seseorang memanggil. "Nanti jika kalian sudah jadian, beritahu kami ya! Kami akan berusaha mendandani gadismu itu sesempurna mungkin ketika acara kencan kalian atau malah malam pertama kalian!" pendapat kali ini sukses membuat ketiga gadis tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Eren tak mampu berkata-kata atau membalas. Entah karena dia takut berhadapan dengan ketiga gadis itu atau karena dirinya tak mau cari gara-gara. Matanya hanya mampu menatap orang yang berada dalam pelukannya dengan tatapan kesal. Ketiga gadis yang sedari tadi memandangi adegan berharga di hadapan mereka telah menghilang di ujung jalan. Tampaknya mereka puas dengan apa yang telah di perbuat.

"Ooi Armin…. Mau sampai kapan kamu berada dalam posisi seperti ini?" akhirnya Eren membuka mulutnya. Pria (gadis?) yang bernama Armin ini terus membenamkan wajahnya di dada Eren. Sengaja, untuk menghapus air mata dan juga ingusnya yang terus menerus mengalir. "Kau jorok, Armin." komentar Eren terhadap pria (gadis?) di hadapannya.

"Hentikan menggunakan "pria (gadis?)"…! Aku ini PRIA, tau…!?" protes Armin terhadap author. Maaf….

Armin menjauh dari Eren. Dengan kasarnya ia melepas pita yang berada di kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah terburu-buru menuju pinggir sungai. Berlutut di sana, mengambil air dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian membasuh wajahnya guna menghilangkan make up tipis penghias paras manisnya. Isak tangis masih terdengar dengan jelas di telingga Eren. Ia merasa kasihan terhadap teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Ngg…, Armin…" Eren memanggil dengan volume pelan. Tak ada sahutan, teman masa kecilnya ini masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya kesamping pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Menyentuh pundak temannya itu tapi di tepis sama yang punya pundak.

"Sudah cukup, Eren." ucap Armin perlahan. "Aku lelah dengan semua ini." Eren tak mengerti. Dengan cepat, Armin beralih menatap ke arah Eren dengan tatapan tajam. Orang yang di tatap ini kaget dengan ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh Armin, terlihat dengan jelas dari mata birunya jika dia saat ini kepingin marah-marah. "Kenapa sih kamu tak pernah mau menolongku…!?" Armin meraih leher Eren, mencengkramnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya maju mundur.

"Aduh-aduh…! Hei, tenanglah Armin!" Eren berusaha menghentikan tingkah Armin yang sepertinya membabi buta. "Aku memiliki alasannya." Pria dengan nama panjang Armin Arlert ini menghentikan aksi protesnya. Ia menatap Eren dengan tatapan tanya.

"Dan apa alasanmu?"

"Itu…" Eren tampak berpikir. "Itu karena aku tak ingin terlibat dalam permainan kalian. Takutnya jika nanti aku membelamu dan aku kalah, nanti aku malah didandanin seperti dirimu. Akunya mana maulah kalau begitu caranya." jelas Eren panjang lebar.

"Jadi intinya kamu takut jika didandanin seperti aku, gitu?" tanya Armin dengan tatapan horor. Bagian atas wajah Armin mulai menghitam.

"Ya…, iya…"

"KONCO TIPIS KAMU EREN!" Armin kembali mencengkram leher Eren sambil menggoyang-goyangknnya kali ini lebih kuat dan lebih cepat.

"Gyaa…, maaf Armin…!"

"Eren…" suara seorang gadis yang tenang dan lembut menghentikan aktifitas kedua kaum Adam ini. Keduanya menoleh ke arah si pemanggil. Raut wajah Eren berubah menjadi tidak suka.

"Apa…!?" Eren membalas dengan nada suara kasar. Armin melepaskan cengkramannya. Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Mikasa ini menghela nafas pendek.

"Tante Carla bilang, aku di suruh mencari kayu bakar. Ayo kita cari bersama-sama." ajak Mikasa dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kayu bakar…?" Armin kaget mendengarnya.

"Ooi, Mikasa! Ini itu jaman kapan sih? Masa iya masih pakai kayu bakar?"

"Aku gak tau, Eren. Tante Carla yang menyuruh." jelas Mikasa. Tampaknya si Carla makin gak waras saja pikirannya.

"Huh…, ya kau kerjakan saja sana!" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Mama kan nyuruhnya kamu, kenapa pake bawa-bawa aku segala!?"

"Eren…" panggil Mikasa tapi Eren tak menoleh. Armin memperhatikan kedua sodara tak sedarah ini secara bergantian. "Eren dengarkan aku! Ini supaya tante Carla kembali memandangmu. Jika kamu mengerjakan pekerjaan ini dan mengatakan aku kabur dari tugas ini, maka tante Carla akan menganggap aku sebagai anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab." jelas Mikasa panjang lebar. Eren sedikit tertarik dengan penjelasan Mikasa, ia perhatikan gadis surai hitam itu melalui ekor matanya. Wajah Mikasa masih datar.

Angin berhembus lembut. Menggoyangkan surai mereka masing-masing. Mikasa masih menatap Eren. Eren tampak berpikir. Sedangkan Armin diam saja, eh tidak, dirinya malah sibuk memeganggi roknya yang hampir terbuka tertiup angin.

Eren membalikkan badannya menatap Mikasa secara langsung. Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut. Jarak mereka hanya 5cm. Tinggi badan yang sama membuat Eren dapat menatap langsung ke arah bola mata Mikasa. Mata yang susah di tebak karena hampir setiap saat selalu berekspresi datar.

"Hei, Mikasa…" panggil Eren. "Apa-apaan kamu menyuruhku menggunakan cara licik kekanakan seperti itu?" Mikasa terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan Eren. "Memangnya kamu pikir aku mau-mau saja gitu menerima bantuanmu untuk mengambil hati mama?"

"Eren…, bukan begitu maksudku…" Mikasa berusaha menyangkal pikiran negatif sodaranya ini. Tangannya meraih tangan Eren tapi tentu saja ditepis sama yang punya tangan.

"Sudah cukup, Mikasa! Jangan urusi aku lagi. Terserah mama dia mau sayang sama siapa…" Eren beranjak pergi dari hadapan Mikasa. Armin menyusul.

**-[xXx]-**

Hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia bagi Eren tentunya. Hari dimana dirinya merasa bebas melakukan segala aktifitasnya didalam rumah. Hanya ditinggal berdua dengan papanya sedangkan kedua gadis penghuni rumahnya pergi entah kemana, merupakan surga sesaat untuk Eren Jaeger. Tapi seperti yang di katakan sebelumnya, hal seperti ini hanya merupakan surga sesaat. Surga yang indah dengan burung-burung berterbangan runtuh menjadi neraka yang panas begitu kedua gadis itu telah kembali dari perginya.

Eren kembali duduk diam di sofa menyambut kepulangan mereka. Mikasa dengan wajah berseri-seri yang jarang di lihat oleh Eren, menghampiri sodaranya itu. Bad Feeling, tapi apa? Tangan Mikasa sukses menggenggam tangan Eren. Si Eren gak bisa melepaskannya lantaran tenaga Mikasa lebih kuat ketimbang dirinya yang bergender pria. Carla hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kedua putra-putrinya itu.

"Eren, dengar…" Mikasa memulai pembicaraan. "Kita kan sudah 15 tahun." lanjutnya, alis Eren naik sebelah. Terus kenapa? "Itu artinya kita sudah menginjak bangku SMA kan."

"Mikasa, katakan dengan jelas!" Eren tak ingin adanya basa-basi. Mikasa menarik nafas, membuka mulutnya. Hendak mengatakan jejeran kata yang sepertinya menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Kita berdua akan masuk SMA Sina yang terletak di distrik Hermiha."

"APA…!?" Eren kaget mendengarnya. Ia buru-buru menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mikasa sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "SMA apa? Sina…!?" Mikasa mengangguk. "Jangan bercanda…!"

"Ini bukan candaan, Eren." Carla akhirnya angkat bicara. "Mama berpikir, sepertinya akan aman-aman saja jika memasukanmu ke SMA yang sama seperti Mikasa." jelasnya. "Lagipula SMA Sina itu termasuk sekolah yang elit loh di dalam tembok ini."

"Tentu saja kalian bercanda!" Eren mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. "SMA Sina itu kan sekolah khusus perempuan."

"Ya justru karena khusus perempuan itu, Eren. Mama rasa…"

"MAMA…!" bentak Eren. Carla terlonjak kaget dengan sikap Eren yang baru kali ini membentaknya. "Mama gak lihat aku sunatan apa!?"

"Ya, liat. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu artinya kan aku ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan!" lanjut Eren. Sang mama memiringkan kepalanya. Mikasa pergi mengambil sesuatu.

"Terus kenapa jika kamu laki-laki? Gak ada masalahkan?" ucap mama Carla polos. Eren makin geram dengan tingkah mamanya yang sok polos itu.

"Lihat Eren!" Mikasa telah kembali dengan membawa sebuah kain yang dibentuk menyerupai sebuah baju. Eren menatap Mikasa dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya. Mikasa membentangkan kain tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah seragam SMA Sina.

"Kamu pasti akan sangat cocok jika menggunakan seragam itu…" komentar mama Carla senang. Eren melongo, matanya membulat, menatap kedua kaum Hawa dihadapannya dengan tatapan horor.

Mikasa melangkah mendekati Eren, meraih pergelangan tangannya hendak mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. "Ayo Eren, sebaiknya kita coba dulu apakah seragam ini cocok untukmu atau tidak. Tapi pasti cocok denganmu."

Eren tentunya menepis tangan Mikasa. "Apa-apaan kalian!?"

"Eren…, dengarkan mama." Carla meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas pundak Eren. "Mama memasukan kamu ke SMA Sina untuk kebaikanmu juga." nada suaranya terdengar lembut, tapi itu tak akan membuat hati Eren tersentuh kemudian dengan bodohnya mengiyakan saja dirinya akan masuk SMA Sina.

"Kebaikan apanya…?" tanya Eren pelan.

Mama Carla menyentuh dagu Eren guna menaikan wajah putranya agar keduanya bisa saling bertatapan. "Eren…, kamu tau kan sejarah pria dan wanita dalam tembok ini? Mama hanya memberi tahu jika pria itu sama sekali tak bertanggung jawab dan mereka itu seenaknya sendiri. Makanya mama memasukan kamu ke sekolah khusus perempuan supaya kamu tinggal bersama dengan para perempuan yang tentunya memiliki sikap yang lebih baik daripada pria." jelas Carla berharap agar si Eren mau mengerti. Tapi mana mungkin, penjelasan seperti itu tentu saja membuat Eren yang adalah seorang pria merasa sangat terhina.

Eren dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan mamanya dari dirinya. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke arah lantai yang ia injak, wajah atasnya menghitam. Ingin melawan tapi bingung hendak mengatakan apa. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, matanya mulai terasa panas, pikirannya campur aduk. Carla yang melihat putranya tak membalas tampaknya sukses untuk membuat Eren masuk ke sekolah khusus perempuan. Sedangkan Mikasa, ia sepertinya hanyut sendiri dalam pikirannya yang harus senang atau sedih jika Eren masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Mama keterlaluan…" Eren akhirnya bersuara pelan.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Carla tak terlalu jelas mendengar suara putranya itu.

Eren menganggkat wajahnya menatap Carla. Matanya berair. Mikasa tersentak kaget melihat Eren, apalagi mamanya.

"Eren…" seru Mikasa.

"Kenapa sih mama dari tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya hanya untuk kebaikan mama saja!?" bentak Eren akhirnya. "Kenapa sih mama gak bisa terima aku apa adanya!? Sudah jelaskan jika anakmu ini gendernya laki-laki, mana mungkin jika aku masuk sekolah khusus perempuan…!"

"Eren…, dengarkan ma…"

"FUCK! Aku gak mau dengar lagi…!" Eren beranjak pergi meninggalkan mamanya juga Mikasa. "Jangan kejar aku, you SHIT…!" Mikasa yang hendak mengejar, mengurungkan niatnya.

**-[xXx]-**

Braak…! Eren dengan kasar membuka sebuah pintu kayu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan sebuah ruang kamar. Tubuhnya langsung dibantingnya dengan perlahan kearah kasur yang terletak di sudut kanan ruangan tersebut, wajahnya ia benamkan di bantal. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan kacamata sebagai penghias wajahnya, memperhatikan tingkah Eren dari awal dia masuk ruangan hingga tengkurap di atas kasur. Pria yang kita ketahui sebagai Grisha Jaeger, papa Eren, tak mengomentari tingkah Eren. Beliau malah kembali berkutat dengan penanya, asik menulis-nulis di atas bukunya. Eren melongokan kepalanya menatap papanya itu.

"Pa…" Eren memanggil, di balas oleh Grisha hanya dengan "hmm" tanpa menatap si pemanggil. Eren memajukan bibirnya. "Lakukan sesuatulah, pa! Papa gak mau kan putra satu-satunya ini menggunakan seragam wanita dan masuk ke sekolah khusus perempuan?" Eren mulai mengajukan protesnya.

Grisha menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia menatap Eren yang masih tidur-tiduran di atas kasur. "Eren, terkadang apa yang mamamu inginkan ada saatnya kita tak bisa menolak…" jelas papa Grisha membuat Eren mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur.

"Jadi papa setuju-setuju saja gitu aku masuk sekolah khusus perempuan!?" tanya Eren. "Terus apa bedanya papa sama mama kalau begini caranya?"

"Bukan begitu Eren, papa kan belum selesai ngomong." Eren kembali tiduran sambil memeluk bantal.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan omongannya!" nada suara Eren sedikit tidak jelas karena suaranya sedikit terbenam dalam bantal.

"Mamamu boleh bilang jika pria itu tak bertanggung jawab dan seenaknya sendiri, tapi justru tingkahnya yang saat ini memaksamu untuk masuk sekolah khusus perempuan malah menunjukan jika wanitalah yang seenaknya sendiri." Eren mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, katakan ucapan papa barusan di depan mama…" suruh Eren. "Aku capek pa, jika apa-apa harus selalu bersama Mikasa."

Grisha tak membalas. Kronologi kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah ketika Grisha pulang membawa Mikasa. Seandainya jika saat itu dirinya tak membawa Mikasa, mungkin saja kejadian saat ini tak akan terjadi. Tapi jangan salahkan Grisha, ada sebuah alasan di balik semua itu. Kita kan tidak tau kenapa Grisha bisa membawa Mikasa ke kediamannya. Mungkin saja ada rahasia di balik semua itu, mungkin.

"Ya sudah, biar papa bicara dengan mamamu…" Grisha meletakkan penanya serta menutup bukunya, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Eren tersenyum simpul, berharap semua akan kembali normal dengan sang papa sebagai pahlawannya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi, Eren penasaran dengan apa yang di kerjakan si Grisha. Ia celinggukkan dulu, memastikan jika tidak ada yang mengawasi dirinya. Tak peduli dengan suara berisik di luar, Eren mengambil buku yang tadi di gunakan papanya untuk menulis.

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka buku tersebut. Terdapat sebuah gambar lingkaran dengan tanda panah miring ke kanan atas, Eren berpikir, ini kan lambang pria. Sebuah tanda panah bergelombang terjuntai ke arah samping, menunjuk sebuah gambar lingkaran dengan tanda ples ke bawah, yang ini lambang wanita. Tak mengerti maksudnya, Eren membalik ke halaman selanjutnya. Jika Eren sudah tau sejak dulu, maka ia akan berguru pada papanya dalam bidang seni lukis. Halaman yang kali ini menunjukan sebuah gambar tubuh pria utuh tanpa busana, memang hanya sketsa asal-asalan karena beliau menggunakan pena, tapi bagi Eren yang gak bisa menggambar, karya ini termasuk bagus. Tunggu dulu! Untuk apa Grisha menggambar beginian, mana detil banget lagi gambarnya. Mulai dari bentuk muka, badan, tangan, kaki, bahkan pada bagian "iya-iya"nya. Tak kuasa, Eren segera membalik ke halaman berikutnya. Jika yang tadi gambar pria, kali ini malah gambar wanita. Oh shit…, bokapnya Eren ini emang mbakat banget jadi pelukis. Sketsa wanita yang beliau gambar kali ini juga tak ada bedanya dengan yang pria. Segalanya di gambar utuh dan detil. Eren menelan ludah, entah untuk apa.

Baiklah-baiklah, halaman berikutnya. Hanya sebuah tulisan yang Eren tak sanggup membacanya. Ya astaga, sejelek-jeleknya tulisan seorang dokter, tulisan dokter tak ada yang separah Dr. Grisha. Walau pun tulisan Eren juga tak ada bedanya dengan tulisan bapaknya ini. Eren sedikit bisa membacanya, samar-samar ia dapat membaca tulisan tersebut seperti "percobaan", "pria dan …", "… berubah menjadi … atau sebaliknya". Eren menyipitkan matanya sambil menutup telinganya karena keadaan di luar makin menjadi saja gaduhnya. "Ereksi" mata Eren membulat, maksudnya? "Masturbasi", "berhubungan tubuh", "seks sesama jenis akan …"

BRAAK…!

"EREN…!" suara Grisha memanggil namanya. Eren buru-buru menutup buku tersebut dan berbalik menatap papanya. Grisha menghampiri Eren dengan raut wajah marah. Woloh, ada apa ini? "Kita pindah dari rumah ini sekarang…!"

"HAH…!?" Eren melongo.

"Jangan hah heh hah heh, cepat kamu kemasi barang-barangmu!" perintah Grisha. Eren masih bingung dengan tingkah bapaknya ini.

"Kamu tak akan pergi membawa Eren, Grisha…!" terdengar suara Carla dari luar ruangan.

"Eren itu putraku, terserah aku kan mau bawa dia kemana…!" balas Grisha. Baiklah, Eren bisa menyimpulkan. Bertengkar dan bermaksud untuk tidak serumah, kebiasaan hubungan dalam rumah tangga.

Kejadian mendadak seperti ini membuat Eren bingung. Grisha sudah melesat keluar ruangan, Eren segera menyusul. Di ruang tamu, mama Carla sedang terduduk lemah di atas sofa dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Sekedar info, Eren tau jika mamanya menderita sebuah penyakit pernafasan tapi ia tak peduli dan segera pergi meninggalkan mamanya.

Mikasa ternyata sudah menunggu di depan pagar rumah. Eren bermaksud melewatinya, tapi lengan Eren ditahan sama Mikasa. Ini adalah sebuah perpisahan yang tak mengasyikan. Kedua sodara ini tak saling menatap.

"Dimana kamu akan tinggal?" Mikasa mulai bertanya.

"Entahlah…" jawab Eren singkat.

"Jika tak betah, kamu bisa kembali ke rumah. Nanti kita bisa cari sekolah lanjutan yang cocok untukmu."

Eren menarik lengannya secara kasar. "Sudah kubilang tak usah mengurusiku seperti itu!" Eren hendak melanjutkan langkahnya tapi ditahan lagi sama Mikasa, kali ini cengrakaman Mikasa lebih terasa menyakitkannya. "Ooi…, Mikasa!"

Mikasa memutar tubuh Eren agar mereka bisa saling bertatap-tatapan. Perlahan gadis di hadapan Eren melepaskan syalnya yang selalu setia bertengker di lehernya. Kemudian melilitkannya di leher Eren, pria ini bengong. "Untukmu, Eren. Bawalah hingga suatu saat nanti kita bertemu kembali."

"Adegan ini kan seharusnya aku yang memberikannya ke kamu, bukannya malah kamu yang memberikannya ke aku." protes Eren.

"Ini bukan karyanya bapak Hajime, Eren. Jadi segalanya di buat berbeda. Ya sudah, paman Grisha sudah menunggumu. Segera pergi dan temukan kehidupan baru, Eren." Mikasa melambaikan tangannya yang entah kenapa di balas sama Eren.

Memang ini adegan yang sedikit absurd. Sebuah perpisahan yang tidak romantis sama sekali, tapi mana mungkin si Eren mau beromantis ria dengan Mikasa. Dan begitulah perpisahan mereka berdua. Yang pada kisah asli seharusnya Eren yang memberikan syal, tapi disini malah Mikasa yang memberikan. Lalu kemana mereka akan pergi?

**[-TBC-]**

**-[xXx]-**

Okay..., segini dulu saja ya sodara-sodara. Apalah arti kisah absurd ini untuk kalian semua para pembaca. Yah..., maklumi saja jika aneh. Soalnya saya masih baru di fandom ini, dan lagian saya ngetik ini tidak sedang bersama mbak saya. Mungkin nanti di chap berikutnya, bakalan mbak saya yang ngetik (mungkin...)

Itu saja, silahkan tinggalkan pesan, saran, kritik tapi gak pedes, dan lain-lain. Mungkin update agak lama, tergantung para pembaca sih, berharap fic ini lanjut apa kagak.

**See ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

Si mbak** Chie** sudah kembali, tapi yang ngetik kisah absurd ini masih **Rhie** :D

Terima kasih kepada **[Kiroyin9]** atas review + fav -nya. Anda ingin membawa Armin pulang? Tapi sayang, saya (Rhie) tak memperbolehkan :D Soalnya Armin penting dalam kisah ini :3

Dan terima kasih kepada semuanya yang nyempatin baca tanpa meninggalkan jejak :D

Okay..., saya lanjutkan ya~

Usut punya usut, judul kisah diganti jadi **Shingeki no Woman** (ini usulnya **Chie**, padahal nanti juga ada bagian nyerang cowoknya)

Rated : masih T, tapi saya sharenya di rated M (untuk keamanan)

Genrenya macem-macem : Parody (untuk kisah yang nyolong dari abang Hajime), Humor (yang dipaksakan), Drama (untuk adegan yang kelewatan lebay), kayaknya ini dulu aja (nanti nambah sesuai selera)

Attention! : OOC 99,9%, alur kisah amburadul, bahasa gak baku, apalagi ya? Sudah.

**-[xXx]-**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, pada saat manusia hanya hidup dalam satu dinding bernama Sina. Hiduplah seorang ratu yang sangat cantik. Mengapa dia di sebut cantik? Itu karena tubuhnya yang mungil, matanya yang bulat berwarna biru langit, surai pirangnya yang nampak sangat lembut, serta perawakannya yang anggun dan juga baik hati. Cantik, kan?

Sang ratu ini sangat di puja-puja akan kecantikannya dan juga kewibawaannya. Banyak sekali para pria yang menginginkan dirinya untuk dijadikan sebagai mempelainya. Bukannya tidak mau, ratu menghargai perasaan setiap pria terhadap dirinya, hanya saja pada saat itu sang ratu sudah memiliki belahan jiwanya tersendiri. Seorang pria gagah dengan surai pirang telah mengambil hati sang ratu. Memang pria tersebut hanyalah seorang ksatria yang memberikan jiwanya untuk menjaga kerajaan, tapi keteguhan pada dirinya terhadap tugasnya membuat ratu buta akan cinta.

Sang ksatria sebenarnya juga menaruh hati terhadap ratu, tapi melihat statusnya saat itu ia tak mungkin mendekati sang ratu. Apalagi salah satu pelayan setia ratu yang tak di ketahui bergender apa selalu menatapnya tajam ketika sang ksatria mendekati ratu. Hubungan antara pelayan dan juga ksatria ini tak pernah baik, mereka berdua selalu saja adu mulut bahkan adu kekuatan jika membicarakan mengenai ratu. Ratu sering sekali melihat kedua bawahannya ini bertengkar tentang sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Perlahan perasaan cemburu muncul dalam dirinya ketika melihat si pelayan lebih dekat dengan si ksatria ketimbang dirinya. Tapi sebagai seorang ratu, ia tak mungkin berpikir negatif tentang dua orang kepercayaannya itu.

Suatu hari, si ratu sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kerajaannya yang luas. Dari arah pagar, banyak sekali para pria yang berlalu lalang lewat untuk bercuci mata. Si ratu hanya membalas tatapan serta sapaan mereka dengan senyuman termanis yang dia miliki. Dari kejadian tersebut, rumah sakit jadi di penuhi dengan para pria yang kekurangan darah akibat mimisan di tempat. Maaf, paragraf yang ini tolong di lupakan saja.

Indera pendengaran ratu mungil ini menangkap percakapan dua orang. Wajahnya nampak berseri ketika melihat si ksatria di antara semak-semak taman tersebut. Segera dirinya mengambil cermin mini yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Di lihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin, memastikan apakah penampilannya saat ini acak-adul atau tidak. Setelah di rasa sudah cukup rapi ia segera mengangkat roknya tinggi untuk mempermudahkan dirinya melangkah. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya tadi indera pendengarannya menangkap dua orang yang sedang berbicara? Lalu dengan siapa si ksatria itu berbicara?

Ia tak jadi mendekati si ksatria, dirinya berjongkok di balik semak untuk melihat atau lebih tepatnya menguping pembicaraan dua orang tersebut. Ratu sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui lawan bicara si ksatria adalah pelayan setianya, tapi ia pikir dua kali untuk apa membulatkan mata? Bukannya hal wajar ya jika si pelayan dan si ksatria ini sering sekali berbicara berdua. Mungkin yang membuat ratu penasaran adalah topik apa yang mereka bicarakan. Untuk kali ini tak menggunakan kekerasan atau kata kasar, sepertinya pembicaraan kali ini terbilang serius.

"Aku hamil…" terdengar si pelayan mengucapkan dua kata tersebut. Ratu mencerna kata 'aku' dan 'hamil'. 'Aku' itu maksudnya diri sendiri dan 'Hamil' adalah sebuah ungkapan yang menunjukan jika seseorang sedang mengandung. Iya kan? OMFG, tampaknya si ratu ini jalan otaknya agak lambat ya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu hamil!? Kamu kan laki-laki." sang ksatria membalas ucapan si pelayan, lebih tepatnya mengelak.

"Berpikirlah jernih, bodoh! Sudah jelaskan jika aku ini perempuan!?" lawan si pelayan bergender di pertanyakan itu.

Ratu tak mengerti, sebenarnya hubungan apa sih yang mereka jalani hingga si pelayan bisa hamil? Bukannya selama ini mereka selalu saja bertengkar, mana mungkin kan jika kedua belah pihak menjalin sebuah cinta kasih hingga menghasilkan buah hati? Jalan kerja otak si ratu mulai tak menentu, ia tak dapat mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari perdebatan si pelayan dan juga si ksatria. Wajahnya yang semula manis berubah menjadi bengar penuh dengan perasaan benci dan dendam. Apalagi setelah kata 'Aku hamil…' telah ia cerna dengan baik.

Pertengkaran terjadi di antara kedua belah pihak. Mata si ratu tak bisa lepas dari penglihatan di depannya, ia melihat semua kejadian yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Sang ksatria mendorong tubuh si pelayan ke arah tanah lalu dengan mesumnya menubruki sang pelayan. Ratu tak habis pikir ketika pakaian pelayan itu di koyak hingga tak tersisa sehelai benang pun, menunjukan kemolekan tubuh seorang wanita. Ternyata pelayan setia ratu itu gendernya wanita, sang ratu sendiri baru menyadari hal itu sekarang. Ia menelan air liurnya sendiri, entah untuk apa. Sang ksatria menahan tangan si pelayan agar tak terjadi pemberontakan, mata mesum milik ksatria menatap tajam ke arah tubuh si pelayan.

Teriakan sang pelayan terdengar cukup nyaring ketika tangan kekar ksatria mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ratu tak kuat mendengar teriakan tersebut, teriakan yang menunjukan penderitaan serta pelecehan. Ia berusaha menutup telinganya tapi tetap saja teriakan itu masih terdengar samar. Mata biru langitnya membulat ketika melihat alat kelamin si ksatria dimasukan ke dalam alat kelamin wanita milik si pelayan. Teriakan pelayan makin menjadi. Ratu menjabak rambutnya, air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia tampaknya tidak kuat menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"KYAAAAA…!" teriakan frustasi sang ratu terdengar hingga luar dinding Sina.

Kejadian teriakan ratu tak ada yang mengetahui sebabnya. Bagai tak terjadi apa-apa, sang ratu tutup mulut dan sudah tak kembali bersikap normal. Ia memerintahkan beberapa pelayan wanita yang ia miliki untuk menendang para manusia bergender pria keluar dinding. Perintah ratu adalah mutlak, tak boleh ada yang melanggarnya. Bagai seorang diktator, sang ratu akan menyuruh orang yang pastinya perempuan, untuk membunuh siapa saja yang melanggar perintahnya. Apalagi jika ada satu saja orang pria yang berani menginjakan kakinya di dalam dinding Sina ini.

Sang ksatria yang merupakan dalang dari segala kejadian yang telah terjadi, dengan gagahnya menemui sang ratu. Ia tak terima jika para pria di telantarkan di luar dinding bersama dengan para raksasa yang mendapatkan makanan gratis. Dengan segala keberanian di balik ke takutannya, ia rela mengorbankan segalanya agar ratu mau mendengarkan permohonannya.

Hati ratu tersentuh, tapi bukan berarti ia telah mengijinkan para pria menginjakan kakinya ke dalam dinding Sina kembali. Dengan keajaiban yang entah bagaimana terjadinya, dinding 50 meter kembali tercipta di luar dinding Sina. Ratu menamainya 'Rose' karena di atas tangkai berduri terdapat sebuah bunga mawar yang cantik. Apa hubungannya coba?

Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama, kaum Adam dan Hawa hidup di batasi oleh sebuah dinding. Banyak pemberontakan terjadi, tapi ratu tak peduli. Selang beberapa tahun, akhirnya dinding kembali tercipta di luar dinding Rose. Di beri nama 'Maria' entah artinya apa.

Jadi begini penjelasan mengenai dinding. Pertama dinding Sina, di sini adalah pusat kerajaan eh bukan, maksudnya keratuan. Dalam dinding ini yang hidup kebanyakan kaum Hawa soalnya kaum Adam gak boleh tinggal di sini. Kemudian dinding Rose, dinding ini yang bikin kaum Adam. Mereka menciptakan dinding ini untuk melindungi mereka dari buasnya para raksasa. Terakhir adalah dinding Maria, di ciptakan untuk para kaum Adam-Hawa yang tak ingin di pisahkan. Jauh dari keratuan, para pria dan wanita disini hidup bersama membentuk keluarga mereka masing-masing. Baiklah, itu tadi sedikit penjelasan mengenai si dinding. Jika diberi pertanyaan, akan tinggal di dinding manakah kalian?

**-[xXx]-**

Ruangan gelap. Penerangan hanya berasal dari lampu kecil di atas meja. Tabung disetiap sudut ruangan. Cairan aneh berwarna kekuningan berada dalam tabung tersebut. Kasur rumah sakit terletak di tengah ruangan. Seorang remaja lelaki menatap takut ke arah pria paruh baya yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan kiri pria paruh baya tersebut membawa sebuah tabung dengan bagian lancip di satu sisinya. Remaja ini melangkah mundur.

"Papa mau apa?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu nak!"

Remaja ini tak menurut. Tak berharap hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi, si remaja hendak lari dari ruangan gelap tersebut. Akan tetapi, tangan sang papa berhasil menahan lengan si remaja kemudian mendorong tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang sudah tersedia.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksud papa dengan suntikan itu!?"

"Suntikan ini nantinya akan membuat ingatanmu jadi tak menentu, jadi menjelaskannya sekarang pun akan percuma! Cepat kemarikan tanganmu!"

Pria paruh baya itu menubruki tubuh si remaja. Sekuat apa pun si remaja meronta, dirinya tak dapat bebas dari pria paruh baya yang saat ini posisinya berada di atasnya. Kedua tangan si remaja di tahan di bagian atas kasur, kakinya di tubruki, memberontak sekasar apa pun tak akan membuahkan hasil. Apalagi jika di lihat dari postur tubuh yang sedikit berbeda jauh.

"Dengar nak, setelah nanti kamu memiliki kekuatan ini diharapkan kamu dapat mengembalikan semuanya menjadi normal!"

Dengan perlahan, jarum suntik itu sudah tertanam dalam lengan si remaja, cairan dalam tabung sudah habis mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Nafas si remaja tak teratur, pandangannya sekilas memburam, tubuhnya terasa panas entah karena apa, pikirannya jadi tak menentu ke sana kemari. Perlahan mata hijaunya menatap ke arah si pria paruh baya dengan tatapan sayu, memohon sesuatu tapi tidak tau apa itu.

Pria paruh baya yang adalah dalang dari semua ini mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan si remaja. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh kaki sang remaja, mengelusnya secara lembut terus naik hingga bagian selangkangan.

"Hen… tikan…"

"Nak, kita harus menguji coba apakah ini berhasil apa tidak. Jadi tolonglah yang sabar ya…"

Bagaimana mungkin bisa sabar jika si remaja akan di serang oleh orang yang sudah berkepala empat atau lima? Apalagi orang itu adalah papanya sendiri, pria lagi yang nyerang.

"TIDAK…! Hentikan papa! Aku tidak mau…!"

**-[xXx]-**

"HAH…!?"

Mata hijaunya terbuka lebar. Di dapatinya seorang remaja lelaki bersurai kuning tengah menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Anoo…, kamu kenapa Eren?" si remaja bersurai kuning itu bertanya.

Mata remaja bernama Eren menyapu segala pemandangan yang ada di sekitar dengan pandangan takut serta cemas. Keringat dingin mengalir, mata mulai terasa basah, udara sekitar mulai terasa menusuk tulang, merinding seketika Eren serasa kebelet pipis. Bercanda…

Angin berhembus perlahan menggoyangkan dedaunan pohon juga rerumputan di taman luas tersebut. Eren bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia duduk di samping si surai kuning. Tangan Eren meraih kepalanya, meremasnya secara perlahan.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi…" ucapnya pelan.

"Apa kamu mimpi buruk, Eren?" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah orang yang bertanya. Terlihat dengan jelas jika si remaja bersurai kuning itu khawatir akan keadaannya Eren.

"Tidak buruk kok, Armin. Hanya aneh saja…" jawab Eren. Si remaja bersurai kuning yang ternyata adalah Armin, teman masa kecilnya Eren, hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan tak ingin bertanya kembali. Mata birunya beralih menatap kota.

Kedua teman masa kecil ini hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Waktu terus berjalan. Mata Eren menatap ke arah dinding tinggi yang berada jauh di sana, Armin pun juga demikian. Hening beberapa saat, tak ada suara di antara kedua belah pihak.

"Nee…, Eren…" Armin memanggil perlahan. Yang di panggil hanya berdeham, memperhatikan temannya itu melalui ekor matanya. Tak menoleh. Remaja bersurai kuning ini memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian menghirup dalam udara yang ada di sekitarnya. "Kupikir tidak buruk jika kita tinggal di sini," Matanya terbuka menunjukan maniknya yang berwarna biru cerah. "Distrik Trost…" lanjutnya.

Untuk kali ini, Eren memalingkan wajahnya menatap Armin. Sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan remaja surai kuning barusan. Berpikir sejenak, memutar memori kronologi mereka berada di distrik Trost.

**-[xXx]-**

Berjalan tanpa ada tujuan yang pasti, itulah yang dilakukan kedua ayah-anak Jaeger ini. Si anak melangkah gontai mengikuti ayahnya yang kelewat banter berjalan atau si anak yang lelet, kita tidak tau. Eren alias si anak, menatap punggung si papa yang semakin menjauh saja. Memikirkan segala kelanjutan dari kisah mereka pergi dari rumah. Ia menaikan syal pemberian Mikasa guna menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Shit…" si Eren mengumpat dengan sendirinya. Ia menarik dengan paksa syal yang melilit lehernya. "Apa-apaan sih Mikasa itu!" syal dimasukan kedalam ransel. Tampak Eren baru menyadari jika sedari tadi ia menggunakan syal pemberian Mikasa, rival abadinya itu. "Udara lagi panas begini malah pake syal…" runtuknya sembari menyusul langkah bokap Grisha. Si Mikasa itu, kenapa ya dia betah berpanas-panas menggunakan syal dalam segala cuaca?

Langkah bapak anak ini sudah sejajar. Si Grisha masih menatap lurus ke depan, tak memperdulikan segala macam kotoran yang ia injak. Berbeda dengan anaknya yang selalu waspada memperhatikan langkahnya, kali-kali aja nemu duit jatuh. Kan lumayan bisa buat beli gorengan.

"Pa…" akhirnya si Eren gak betah diam dalam bisu. Grisha memilih diam dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Eren mengembungkan pipinya, tak suka jika dirinya ini di cuekin. "Kita mau tinggal dimana?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga. Sang papa tiba-tiba langsung berhenti melangkah, Eren jadi nabrak tiang karena tak ada persiapan untuk berhenti.

Grisha memandang anaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit di tafsirkan dengan sebuah kata-kata. Kedua tangannya terulur meraih pundak Eren kemudian mencengkramnya, membuat Eren sedikit merintih. "Nak…" Grisha mulai berucap, pandangan Eren berubah menjadi horor ketika menatap kacamata ayahnya yang berwarna putih akibat pembiasan cahaya. Kepala ayahnya tertunduk dalam, tangannya mulai gemetaran. Eren? Tentu saja ia bingung, ada apa dengan ayahnya ini.

Grisha mengangkat wajahnya menatap Eren, raut mukanya aneh, seperti orang yang hendak buang hajat gitu. Remaja ini mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, menetralisir apakah wajah ayahnya ini benar apa adanya atau menyalahkan matanya yang mulai gak bener.

"Sebenarnya papa juga bingung, nak, kita hendak tinggal dimana." ungkap Grisha akhirnya. Bong…, Eren melongo. Terus gimana nasib mereka jika tempat tinggal saja tidak tau mau dimana? "Tapi tenang saja!" pria paruh baya di hadapan Eren kembali bersemangat, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Setelah dipikir, sepertinya papa tau kita akan tinggal dimana…" ucapnya bangga, hidung Grisha terlihat memanjang.

Terus ngapain tadi pake desperate segala?

"HUUAAA…!" suara ini? Tampaknya kalian semua mengetahuinya sodara-sodara.

"Armin…!" Eren berteriak memanggil sembari berlari mencari darimana asal suara teriakan berasal, si Grisha ngikutin di belakang. "Ugh…" kedua orang dengan marga Jaeger ini terhenti terbengong menatap seorang gadis, maksudku pria bernama Armin.

Jika kemarin Armin di balut dalam pakaian lolita, kali ini pria bersurai kuning ini terbungkus oleh kain yang menyerupai pakaian seorang suster rumah sakit. Baju yang sangat ketat berwarna pink membungkus seorang Armin Arlert secara menyeluruh, rok yang mini sekali memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya. Segala aksesoris-aksesoris lengkap digunakan, mulai dari apalah itu namanya yang biasanya di gunakan suster rumah sakit di kepala hingga segala macam tetek-bengek yang seharusnya tak digunakan seorang suster saat bekerja. Rambut lurus Armin tak perlu penambahan apa pun, itu sudah cukup bagus. Wajahnya yang manis hanya perlu penambahan make up natural biasa, bibir mungil Armin di poles menggunakan lipstik pink, wajahnya di beri bedak tak terlalu tebal, sedikit maskara membentuk bulu matanya agar terlihat lentik, rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi Armin entah karena make up atau dirinya malu didandani seperti ini. Eren menelan ludah, Grisha melongo. Ini Armin Arlert atau suster rumah sakit yang nyasar sampe Distrik Shingansina?

Ketiga gadis yang sama dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tentunya menatap Armin puas. Tas besar berada di tengah-tengah mereka, bisa di tebak jika itu berisi segala macam pakaian wanita dan juga make up. Aneh. Kenapa mereka memiliki banyak sekali pakaian yang ukurannya bisa pas sama tubuh Armin ya?

"Ah…, kau datang Eren." salah satu dari tiga gadis tersebut menyadari kehadiran Eren dan juga bokapnya, yang lain menoleh termaksud Armin. "Eh, ada paman Grisha juga rupanya. Gimana Eren-paman, penampilan Armin kali ini menggoda sekali kan?" gadis ini melanjutkan dengan memberi pertanyaan.

Armin menundukan kepalanya tak ingin bertatap mata secara langsung dengan Eren atau pun Grisha. Dirinya sibuk menarik-narik ujung rok yang kelewat mini itu. Mata hijau Eren tak bisa lepas dari Armin, ia pandangi sahabatnya itu mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Mulut Eren sedikit terbuka, tak tau ingin berkomentar apa.

"Hoo…, tidak buruk." si Grisha malah memberi komentar, tangannya mengelus dagu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian beralih menatap anaknya yang masih tak mampu berkata-kata. "Mungkin jika kamu yang menggunakan pakaian ini akan sangat cocok, Eren."

"Ih, ngawur…" Eren terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan santai Grisha barusan. "Papa jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku menggunakan pakaian wanita! Aku kan laki-laki…" hardik Eren tak setuju.

"Iya-ya. Kenapa kamu malah laki-laki ya?" si Grisha melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kerumunan para remaja tersebut. Tuh bapak-bapak otaknya udah penyok kali ya? Daritadi ucapannya tuh kagak jelas aja.

Tangan seseorang meraih pundak Eren. "Bagaimana jika kamu juga kami dandani seperti Armini?" tanya salah satu remaja bergender perempuan di belakang Eren.

Kekesalan Eren sudah pada puncaknya. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan laknat yang bertengker pada pundaknya. Para gadis yang berada di tempat kejadian perkara sedikit kaget dengan sikap kasar Eren yang di buat-buat. Tanpa ada perijinan dari siapa pun, Eren dengan segera menarik Armin keluar dari kerumunan para gadis.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya!" tegas Eren sok gentle melindungi Armin. "Kalian pikir kalian siapa!? Hentikan tindakan kalian yang seperti menganggap bahwa Armin adalah boneka barbie yang bisa kalian mainkan sesuka hati!" remaja ini menaikan volume suaranya, berbicara selayaknya seorang pria berucap.

Armin terdiam menatap Eren, baru kali ini dia dilindungi sama teman masa kecilnya ini. Sedikir terharu, air mata mulai jatuh dari maniknya yang sewarna dengan langit. Para gadis menatap kedua pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang bervariasi, Eren tak peduli.

"Kamu kenapa'e, Ren? Biasanya kamu juga setuju-setuju aja waktu si Armin didandani…" elak salah satu gadis.

Eren menggeleng kuat. "I-itu dulu! Sekarang aku baru sadar jika Armin itu pria, makanya aku gak suka dengan tingkah kalian yang membuat Armin harus menggunakan pakaian wanita…!" jelas Eren, Armin tersinggung.

'Eh hello, Eren Cherry Jaeger! Jadi selama hampir 10 tahun lebih kita berteman dekat, loe anggap gue perempuan gitu? Memangnya loe kagak liat apa pas kita mandi bareng? Gue juga punya apa yang disebut dengan 'KEJANTANAN' ya, dan gue rasa punya gue juga lebih bagus dan terawat ketimbang punya loe…!' Armin kelewat OOC, hanyut dalam pikiran ngenesnya. Sayangnya pria berparas manis ini tak mampu mengutarakannya secara live action di depan konco tipisnya ini. Sedih Armin? Tentu saja! Si Eren juga kagak ada bakat ngebaca pikiran orang sih.

"Wait…!" gadis yang tampaknya paling diam mengangkat tangannya ke udara, memberikan isyarat kepada semua untuk fokus terhadap dirinya. "Memangnya kamu sudah cek Armin itu beneran perempuan apa laki-laki?" tanyanya sedikit santai.

Eren keselek air liurnya sendiri. "Dia ini teman masa kecilku, mana mungkin aku tak tau jika dia ini laki-laki." remaja ini masih mempertahankan tembok kewarasannya.

"Nee…, bukannya tadi kamu bilang jika kamu baru sadar jika dia itu laki-laki?" gadis pendiam itu membalas dengan nada menantang, memberikan beberapa point attack untuk menghancurkan tembok pertahanan Eren. "Lagian ya, Eren Jaeger. Mau Armin itu perempuan atau laki-laki, dia cocok kok menggunakan pakaian wanita rancangan kami. Wajah Armin juga manis, menandingi wajah kami para wanita, kan sayangkan jika dia masuk jejeran pria. Mending transgender aja jadi perempuan, nanti pasti lebih banyak orang yang mau deh."

Dan penjelasan panjang tersebut mampu menghancurkan tembok kewarasan Eren. Remaja bersurai coklat ini menatap sahabatnya, menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya juga ya, kamu mending jadi perempuan aja Min…"

Diesh…! Sebuah tendangan singkat mendarat dengan mulus di perut Eren, membuat yang di tendang terduduk kaku kesakitan yang pastinya. Walau pun terlihat seperti perempuan, gini-gini Armin jago nendang loh. Masa iya? Para gadis menaikan alisnya, takjub dengan pemandangan seorang suster yang tengah menendang pasien sakit jiwanya.

"Ooi Armin…, apa-apaan kamu menendangku seperti itu?" Eren memegangi perutnya yang entah kenapa terasa mules.

Armin menatap Eren tajam, matanya berkaca-kaca kayaknya sih mau nangis. Para gadis memilih tenang, tapi terkadang saling berbisik satu sama lain. "Hei, menurutmu apakah pasangan ini akan marahan?" "Mungkin akan terjadi perang suami-istri." "Entahlah, kita lihat saja kelanjutan kisah mereka!"

"Kamu memang teman terburuk yang pernah saya miliki, Eren Jaeger…" nada suara Armin terdengar mengerikan. Apa benar ini Armin Arlert yang di perankan oleh Inoe Marina?

Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, kicep sama teman masa kecilnya yang kelihatan lebih lemah dari dirinya. Berusaha menelan air liur guna membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, tapi gak bisa karena ada rangkaian kata-kata yang tersangkut di sana. Armin mengambil ancang-ancang tendangan elang milik Tsubasa Oozora. Tertolong karena perut mules, Eren berlari sekuat tenaga mencari toilet umum terdekat.

"Hei, kamu mau kemana Jaeger…!?" Armin mengejar, tak terima jika mangsa tendangannya ngacir dengan seenaknya. Para wanita? Tentunya tak mampu berkata-kata, sebenarnya sih bingung hendak berkomentar apa.

**Kemudian~**

"Jadi begitu…" Armin Arlert, sahabat terbaik Eren yang mau mendengar segala curhatan siapa pun baru saja mendapat kisah menarik seputar kehidupan Eren yang amburadul.

Eren baru saja menjelaskan ke sobatnya ini bahwa dia dan juga Grisha telah memilih untuk tidak tinggal lagi di rumah, walaupun sebenarnya rumah itu yang bayar uang kontraknya adalah Grisha itu sendiri. Tapi yang namanya wanita itu emang kurang ajar.

"Lalu kalian akan tinggal dimana?" pertanyaan Armin tak ada bedanya dengan Mikasa. Eren bingung hendak menjawab apa. Ini semua di luar rencana, mana mungkin dia bisa menemukan tempat buat tinggal. Saat ini saja dirinya tengah kehilangan si Grisha.

Remaja ini duduk di atas tong sampah di pinggir kota. Hatinya galau, tak tau mau berbuat apa untuk kedepannya. Armin dengan pakaian feminimnya juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Remaja surai kuning ini juga galau, kenapa harus dirinya yang mengalami derita percobaan pakaian wanita? Gimana coba caranya untuk kabur dari penderitaan absurd ini? Kedua remaja ini hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tak terduga, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. "Rupanya kamu disini Eren…" suara ini? Eren maupun Armin pasti mengenalinya. Ini suara the papa Grisha. Dalam hati, Eren berjingkrak kegirangan telah berhasil menemukan papanya. Padahal kenyataannya, si Grisha-lah yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan anaknya. Ini sebenarnya yang mencari dan dicari itu siapa sih?

"Kabar gembira, nak…" Grisha senyam-senyum, Eren menunggu penjelasan mengenai kabar gembira itu. "Kenalan papa, si Hannes, punya kontrakan di distrik Trost. Sudah lama gak ke pakai tapi masih bisa di tinggali. Kita akan pindah ke sana sekarang!" jelas papa Grisha.

Wajah Eren jadi horor, apalagi Armin. Distrik Trost? Untuk menuju distrik Trost sama dengan keluar melewati dinding Maria bagian dalam yang katanya banyak raksasa lapar seliweran di sana. Alasan terakhir penduduk menetap di Shingansina karena mereka terjebak oleh dua hamparan luas sebelah utara dan selatan yang di penuhi oleh para raksasa. Itu terus gimana lewatnya coba?

"Saya permisi pulang dulu ya…" Armin bermaksud tidak ikut ambil bagian.

"Loh Armin, kakekmu rencananya juga akan tinggal dengan saya lantaran uang kontrak di sini sudah nunggak 3 bulan. Kamu gak mau mengikuti kakekmu itu po?" tanya Grisha santai. Skak Mat! Tuhan, jangan jadikan Armin sebagai karakter nelangsa dalam fic ini.

**-[xXx]-**

Empat pasang mata memandang takjub sebuah kendaraan masa kini. Sebuah mobil yang di sebut sebagai APV (Armored Performed Vehicle), terparkir dengan indah di dekat perbatasan dinding. Eren Jaeger, lakon utama kita makin bingung dengan waktu yang ia gunakan. Ini fic modern atau apa?

"Hmm hmm hmm, kalian pasti tak percaya kan jika kami para Garisson memiliki kendaraan ini?" pria yang kita kenal bernama Hannes membanggakan dirinya. "Ini namanya APV, kendaraan perang terhebat yang di gunakan oleh Chris Redfield di Amerika Utara."

"Well, tak usah banyak penjelasan Hannes." potong Grisha. "Jadi kamu akan mengantarkan kami menuju distrik Trost dengan menggunakan ini?" tanyanya.

"Wets, sabar dulu men. Slow!" Hannes mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Nganterin kalian masuk ke dalam dinding Maria sama saja dengan bunuh diri, gue belum mau mati cepet bro…"

Grisha memandang sobatnya ini, "Sejak kapan tata bahasamu jadi gehul begitu?"

"Jaman sudah berkembang, choy. Janganlah kau ketinggalan jaman menggunakan bahasa-bahasa jaman dulu." jelas Hannes makin menjadi saja. Eren sama Armin saling pandang, kakek Armin sih santai saja dari tadi. "Sudahlah, daripada kalian kebanyakan tanya, mending kalian segera GO! Dari antara kalian berempat ada yang bisa nyetir kendaraan kan?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Lalat lewat mengisi kekosongan scene yang hampa. Saling pandang satu sama lain. Si kakek Armin mana mungkin bisa nyetir kan?

"Eren, kamu yang nyetir ya…" suruh papa Grisha.

"Ha!? Kok aku? Aku masih 15 tahun, belum punya SIM, nanti ketilang titan di dinding Maria, gak bisa ngendarain apa pun kecuali sepeda…" terang Eren jujur.

"Nanti papa ajarin caranya…"

"Kalau papa bisa ngajarin kenapa gak papa aja yang nyetir?"

"Papa gak bisa nyetir tapi bisa ngajarin…"

Eren speechless. Mana ada orang bisa ngajarin tapi gak bisa praktekin? Hanya papa Grisha Jaeger-lah yang seperti itu sodara-sodara. Apakah mereka bisa melewati dinding dalam Maria dengan selamat?

**-[xXx]-**

Phew~ Merasa chap ini agak aneh tidak? Saya rasa tidak XD

Okay, sekian dulu ya. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan, saran dan kritik untuk chap berikutnya. Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan bertanya. Saya (**Chie**/**Rhie**) pasti akan menjawab segala pertanyaan yang para pembaca berikan :3

**See ya~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sialan kok si Rhie ini, aku gak tau ceritanya kok malah di suruh ngelanjutin coba. Tapi ya apa mau di kata? Laptop punya gue, akun juga punya gue. Hehe…, terserah gue kan mau ngelanjutin ceritanya jadi kaya apa.

Judul terakhir **Shingeki no Woman** kalo gak salah, itu sih sebenernya usulan dari gue waktu itu. Tapi kok ya gak ada unsur-unsur serang-serangan sama cewek ya?

Rated : T, tapi katanya mau jadi rated M. Gak tau deh kapan ada adegan M-nya? Aku harap yang baca kagak keburu-buru banget pingin ada adegan M-nya.

Genrenya banyak banget, gado-gado deh pokoknya : Parody, Humor, Drama, Friendship, kali aja ntar ada Romance. Terserah pembaca deh mau kasih genrenya apaan.

Attention! : OOC 99,9%, alur amburadul, bahasa gak baku, gak perlu di review, tapi kalo boleh kasih kritik saran dong. Kan cerita gak akan bisa maju kalo gak ada kritik ama saran dari pembaca, betul kan?

**-[xXx]-**

Sebuah pesan yang tak boleh dilupakan!

"**Maju terus menuju utara! Maka kau akan menemukan di mana manusia tinggal.**"

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Keempat orang di dalamnya tak bisa duduk dengan tenang akibat jalan yang tidak mulus, kecuali sang pengemudi yang sepertinya santai-santai saja mengendarai APV.

Baiklah, di sini kita bisa melihat isi dari mobil tersebut yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Ada Eren Jaeger, pemeran utama kisah ini yang saat ini sedang berprofesi sebagai pengemudi. Grisha Jaeger, si bokap Eren yang entah kenapa bisa berada di bangku penumpang bagian belakang padahal sebelumnya ia berada di samping pengemudi. Bahkan kacamata berminus atau berples yang sering beliau gunakan, tak terlihat di wajah tuanya. Kakek Armin masih bisa duduk dengan tenang, soalnya dari awal sebelum perjalanan si kakek ini sudah berwaspada menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Kakek yang pintar. Dan hei! Ke mana si manis Armin? Pingsan dengan hiasan berupa benjol di kepala, terbaring tak berdaya di bawah bangku belakang. Kasihan~

Tangan sang papa meraih pundak putra semata wayangnya. "Eren…" nada memanggil terdengar parau. Eren tak menoleh, masih fokus dengan hamparan padang yang luas dihadapannya. "Bukannya di episode sebelumnya kamu jujur tak bisa menyetir…?" tanya papa Grisha, suara makin terdengar horor.

Eren berpikir. "Memangnya aku ngomong kayak gitu, pa? Kok aku gak ingat ya?" jawabnya santai. Si Eren ini memang benar-benar kamvret ya sodara-sodara?

Grisha menghela nafas. "Bisa tolong pelanin dikit kecepatannya, nak? Papa kehilangan kacamata papa nih…"

"Okay…" Eren lagi baik, padahal biasanya dia ini anak yang jarang-jarang nurutnya.

"Armin…, bangun woi! Jangan tiduran di situ, nanti kalau ketendang-tendang gimana?" Grisha yang baru menyadari si Armin pingsan di jok belakang, menoel-noel pipi mulus Armin.

"Ugh…" si paras manis ini akhirnya bangun. Tangan kiri memegang kepala yang terasa pusing, tangan kanan berpegangan pada jok supaya ia bisa bangun dengan mudah.

Papa Grisha bertumpu pada kedua tangan serta lututnya, merangkak-rangkak mencari di mana kacamata kesayangannya. Kepala berkali-kali terantuk bahkan hampir ketendang sama sikilnya Armin, tapi si Grisha tetap tabah menjalani panggilan alamnya ini.

"Hohoho, itu apa ya itu di belakang?" si kakek Armin tanpa di suruh akhirnya buka mulut juga sodara-sodara.

Armin menoleh, Eren liat lewat kaca spion, Grisha yang baru nemu kacamatanya juga ikutan lihat kebelakang. Si kakek tetap stay cool di bangkunya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. Loh loh loh loh, terus si beliau ini gimana caranya tau jika ada sesuatu di belakang?

Dari kejauhan yang entah jaraknya berapa. Terlihat seseorang tak berbusana tengah berlari dengan gaya yang aneh mengejar si APV. Di perhatikan dengan baik dan seksama, tuh orang kok lama kelamaan makin gede aja ya wujudnya? Mata Armin membulat gede hampir keluar, Eren santai-santai saja.

"Mak…, itu raksasa mak…!" Armin teriak histeris.

"Masa iya?"

"Seriusan, Ren…! Percepat kecepatannya ngapa!?" si Armin dengan seenak jidatnya yang tertutupi poni tebal menyuruh Eren supaya ngebut.

Raut muka Eren berubah menjadi gak enak. "Tadi katanya pelanin, kenapa sekarang malah di cepetin?" protesnya.

"Ada alasan lain dibalik ini semua!"

"Kenapa bisa ada raksasa ya?" Grisha malah bertanya sesuatu yang gak penting.

Eren berpikir dua kali bahkan lebih untuk mempercepat laju atau malah diperlambat. "Jangan deh, aku gak mau banter-banter. Nanti bisa kecelakaan…" jelasnya sok polos.

Armin ngucap-ngucap. Raksasa makin mendekat, sudah dekat malahan. Sebenarnya ya sodara-sodara, para raksasa itu memiliki wajah yang lucu. Ingin rasanya dipelihara, tapi kok ya nyeremin juga nek pelihara raksasa. Okay, lupakan! Si raksasa tampak sangat senang mendapat mainan baru, mobil-mobilan choy, siapa yang gak seneng coba?

"Waduh, kayaknya aku kudu ngebut nih…" ucap Eren akhirnya.

"Dari tadi kali!" protes Armin.

"Yang di belakang pegangan ya!"

"Tenang saja, nak. Kita semua yang di belakang sudah perpegangan satu sama lain kok…" terdengar suara sang papa dari arah belakang. Si papa Grisha ini kok gak balik ke bangku depan lagi ya?

Si pengemudi menoleh ke belakang, mendapati 3 manusia sedang berpelukan mesra. What the fuck!? Wajah Eren mengatakan demikian. Grisha yang merupakan salah satu tersangka dalam pelukan mesra di jok belakang mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya, menyuruh Eren untuk tidak menonton adegan jok belakang. Lebih tepatnya, menyuruh Eren untuk kembali fokus pada kendaraan dan segera mempercepat laju mobil.

Bocah 15 tahun ini menghela nafas singkat, merasa kesal karena tidak di ajak dalam adegan peluk-pelukan kayak yang di pilem Slandytubies. Pandangannya kembali ke hamparan luas di hadapannya, matanya mulai fokus, keseriusan sudah terlukis jelas di wajahnya, wuidih…, udah kayak mau ikut balapan aja deh nih anak.

Si Eren tancap gas, mobil melaju dengan kecepatan 200km/jam. Apakah si raksasa bisa ngejar? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Menurut perhitungan para pasukan Garisson, raksasa itu hanya memiliki kecepatan maksimum sekitar 100km/jam. Itu untuk kelas 15 meter ke atas, bagaimana dengan kelas di bawahnya? Hanya bagian matematis dan fisikawan lah yang mengetahuinya.

"Kalian tau tidak?" di sela-sela mengemudinya, Eren buka suara.

"Apaan?" Armin si sahabat merespon, pria manis ini kini sudah berada di bangku sebelah pengemudi. Tak kembali ikut ambil bagian dalam pelukan di jok belakang.

Eren bungkam, tampaknya tak enak hati untuk mengatakan kebenarannya. Armin penasaran, matanya tak lepas fokus dari wajah sahabatnya. Eren nelen air liur, tahan nafas.

"Katakan ada apa, Eren! Jangan buat aku penasaran!" tak sabaran, Armin menarik-narik lengan baju Eren.

Manik hijau milik Eren menatap Armin, raut muka menunjukkan ketakutan. Mata bergetar dan mulai berair, Armin waspada. "Dari awalkan aku sudah bilang gak bisa nyetir…" ucapnya parau.

"Terus?" Armin masih mendengarkan tanpa menyadari situasi.

"Terus ini gimana cara berhentiinnya?" Eren bertanya sepolos-polosnya atau lebih tepatnya sebego-begonya.

Hening~

Armin menyentuh keningnya, menghela nafas, bergaya seperti seorang detektif yang sedang berpikir untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus semata. Dirinya memalingkan wajah kebelakang, meminta sebuah petunjuk kepada saksi mata di belakang. Tak ingin ikut ambil bagian, Grisha geleng-geleng, kakek diam saja. Baiklah, sepertinya Armin bisa mengingat sesuatu.

"Eren…, bukannya tadi kamu bilang kamu tidak pernah ingat tentang ucapanmu yang tak bisa menyetir itu?" Armin mulai beragumentasi.

"Kapan…? Itu kan kamu lagi pingsan, harusnya kamu gak denger. Orang aku ngomong kayak gitu ke papa kok, bukan ke kamu!" hardik Eren. Armin kembali kicep

"Baiklah Eren, dengarkan aku! Kita semua yang ada di sini tentunya ingin mobil ini berhenti. Jadi tolong kurangi kecepatannya, jangan kamu injak terus gasnya!" perintah Armin dengan sabarnya.

Percuma, Eren sudah panik duluan. Kakinya gemetar disko, gak bisa lepas dari segala permukaan yang ia pijaki. Termasuk gas mobil. Well, terus gimana sekarang Armin? Apa anda ada ide?

Pria manis ini memejamkan mata, memikirkan apa yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya adalah sebuah pemecahan masalah yang tepat atau tidak. Apa boleh buat, tak ada cara lain, jika begini terus nanti semuanya yang kena masalahnya. Armin dengan heroicnya merebut setiran mobil.

"Ooi Armin, a-apa yang kamu lakukan?" Eren tersentak kaget.

"Maaf Eren dan semuanya, tapi saat ini aku akan mengarahkan mobil ini untuk menabrak dinding yang ada di ujung sana!" jelas Armin, fokus mata tertuju pada dinding tinggi yang terlihat sekitar 10 km jauhnya.

"APA!?" Eren makin kaget, bocah ini tanpa di suruh langsung loncat ke bangku belakang, ikut aksi peluk-pelukkan bareng papa Grisha sama kakek Armin.

"Loh kamu kok malah ke belakang sih?" tanya Armin polos.

"Ini untuk keamanan Armin, aku gak mau luka konyol karena nabrak dinding!" terang Eren di ikuti anggukkan papa Grisha sama kakek.

"Depan belakangkan tetap luka?"

"Kau tidak tau ya? Presentasenya itu, jika mengalami kecelakaan mobil atau kendaraan apa pun, pastinya yang berada di depanlah yang akan mengalami luka lebih parah ketimbang yang di belakang…" Eren menjelaskan dengan teori yang di buat-buat.

Armin speechless. Konco-nya itu memang benar-benar konco tipis. Apa yang tidak enak pasti dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Armin. Beruntunglah Armin terlahir sebagai manusia murah hati yang penuh dengan kesabaran, jadinya dia gak masalah deh dengan sikap teman masa kecilnya itu. Ah, masa iya? :D

Mobil masih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, si raksasa sudah tak mengejar kembali. Dia sepertinya sudah lelah main kejar-kejaran. Armin panik dengan kelanjutan dari kisah perjalanannya ini, yang di jok belakang sudah mulai ngucap-ngucap doa atau mantra apa pun supaya selamat sampai tujuan. Dan…

BRAAKK…! Semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

**-[xXx]-**

Suara riuh kerumunan orang, berisik-berisik bagai lalat mengerubungi tempat sampah, ada yang toel-toel pakai ranting atau batang kayu, ada yang nendang-nendang, berniat disiram pake air tapi sayang banget sama airnya, dan lain sebagainya. Yang tadi adalah beberapa tindakan yang dilakukan oleh sebagian penduduk yang mengetahui kejadian kecelakaan dari paragraf sebelumnya.

Eren terbangun, mendapati banyak mata melihat dirinya dan juga 3 korban lainnya. Mayoritas atau hampir semua pemilik mata tersebut adalah pria. Eren segera terduduk, meraih lengan Armin yang tidak jauh darinya kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya, berharap pria manis di sampingnya segera membuka kedua matanya. Rupanya Grisha dan si kakek sudah tersadar.

Dari kecelakaan tadi, tak ada yang mengalami luka. Semuanya baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya mengalami pembengkokan tulang kepala akibat kejedot benda tumpul di hadapan mereka tadi di dalam mobil.

Mengetahui jika korban baik-baik saja, kerumunan tersebut mulai bubar. Merasa sudah tak ada yang menarik lagi dalam kecelakaan mobil APV. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal mobil, kalian tau? Mobil APV milik Chris adalah mobil yang tahan banting. Jadinya tuh mobil tidak mengalami lecet sama sekali, hebatnya saja ya, akibat tabrakan mobil APV, tembok yang tebalnya sekitar 5 meter mengalami retakan cukup ringan. Hebatkan?

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga…" Grisha mengawali pembicaraan.

Eren menatapnya sekilas, kemudian beralih kembali kepada sahabatnya yang masih juga belum siuman. Segala upaya ia lakukan, mulai dari di goyang-goyangin, di kelitiki, di tendang, bahkan di cium pun si Armin tetap gak bangun. Nih anak mati apa gimana?

"Nak…, bukan begitu cara membangunkannya." si kakek menghampiri Eren yang sepertinya sudah kewalahan. Eren menyingkir, mempersilahkan si kakek untuk mempraktekan cara ampuh untuk membangunkan si Armin.

Kakek Armin pasang kuda-kuda, tangan di goyangkan di udara seakan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Si kakek narik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian di hembuskan secara perlahan. Eren mulai was-was, nih kakek-kakek mau apa coba sama temennya ini? Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dari kedua tangan bertaut, membentuk sebuah bentuk yang biasanya di gunakan ninja untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jurus. Dan….

"CIATTTT!" teriak kakek Armin yang membuat Eren tentunya mangap seketika.

SLUBBB!

"GYAAAA!" Armin-pun segera tersadar dari pingsan manisnya ketika tempat buang hajatnya disodok sama kakeknya sendiri dengan tidak terhormatnya.

"Ajaib! Armin, kau benar-benar telah sadar rupanya…." Puji Eren, terkagum-kagum melihat sahabatnya sungguh-sungguh bangun ketika disodok bagian "itu"-nya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Eren!? Sakit tau…!" bentak Armin kesal terhadap sahabatnya sembari mencekik leher Eren.

"Bukan gueee! Bukan gue tau yang nyodok pantat kamu!" bantah Eren, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Armin pada lehernya.

"Kalau bukan loe terus siapa lagi!?" tanya Armin pada Eren, masih dengan nada marah yang semakin meninggi.

"Hoho…, kakek-lah pelakunya…." Jawab kakek Armin tanpa adanya rasa berdosa sama sekali.

Armin membalikkan wajahnya ke arah kakek. Tampak wajah kakek tengah tersenyum-senyum ke arah yang sedang menatap dirinya. Pingin rasanya si Armin berbalik menjadi mencekik kakeknya yang telah kurang ajar terhadapnya itu. Namun apa daya tangan tak sampai…, kakek sudah tua dan Armin tak ingin menjadi seorang cucu yang durhaka kepada kakeknya sendiri. Akhirnya Armin hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi sakitnya sodokan yang ia dapatkan dari sang kakek sialan itu.

"Ehem-ehem…."

Ketiga lakon dalam adegan penyadaran Armin membalikkan wajah mereka ke arah asal suara. Rupanya ada salah satu aktor yang terlupakan pada paragraf sebelumnya. Ya, kasihan bener ya Papa Grisha.

"Halo semua, selamat datang di distrik Trost. Pada akhirnya kita telah tiba di tempat yang merupakan surga dari para pria senasib sepenanggungan dengan kita…." Ujar Grisha sembari menunjukkan suasana distrik Trost kepada Eren, Armin dan kakeknya.

Sayangnya bukan wajah berbinar-binar yang didapat dari Eren dan Armin. Melainkan wajah mangap yang paling terjelek sedunialah yang Grisha dapatkan. Kakek Armin cuma angguk-angguk aja, entah maksud anggukannya itu apa?

Distrik Trost, merupakan surganya para pria. Seluruh mata memandang isinya hanyalah kaum kencing berdiri. Suasana tempatnya-pun cowok banget. Disain rumah mepet-mepet yang hampir gak ada tanemannya sama sekali. Mereka lebih suka pelihara ternak mulai dari sapi, kambing dan domba daripada harus ngurusin kebun di depan rumah. Ada juga pria-pria sarungan tanpa busana yang sedang maen poker di pos ronda. Ada juga yang lagi gosip di deket tiang listrik sambil tembak-tembakan pake pistol air alami.

Speechless? Tentu saja. Pemandangan seperti ini tuh belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Suasana baru, kota baru, dan tentu saja pengalaman baru. Okay lanjut!

"Jadi, dimana kontrakannya paman Hannes?" Eren mulai bertanya. Remaja ini tengah berjalan di samping papa Grisha yang lagi celinggak-celinggukan sambil beramah tamah serta menyapa orang sekitar. Armin dan kakeknya mengekori di belakang dua orang bermarga Jaeger ini.

"Sebentar lagi sampai kok, agak menjerumus ke pelosok kota. Santai saja, nak. Nanti juga pasti sampai kok…" ucap Grisha santai.

Ya, prediksi sampai menurut setiap orang itu berbeda. Kalau saat ini yang mengantar ke kontrakan adalah pemilik rumah itu sendiri. Si Paman Hannes. Mungkin daritadi bakalan udah sampai ke kontrakannya. La kalo si Papa Grisha? Apa mau dikata? Kemungkinan untuk sampai menjadi 20%. Udah berjam-jam keliling Distrik Trost, udah berjam-jam pula mereka berempat berhenti untuk beristirahat di angkringan samping jalan. Sembari tanya kanan kiri untuk memastikan kebenaran letak rumah Paman Hannes. Parahnya, yang ditanya cuma jawab "disana, disana". Ya buju busyet, sananya itu mana mas? Sana itukan ada banyak. Sana belok kiri, lurus, kanan, serong atau berhenti…? Nah loe!?

"Sampai kapan ini Paman? Daritadi kok gak nyampek-nyampek sih…?" Armin akhirnya mulai dongkol.

"Sabar saja Armin. Sebentar lagi pasti sampai kok…." Jelas Papa Grisha.

"Daritadi sih papa bilangnya sebentar lagi muluk! Kenyataannya…? Daritadi juga kita kagak nyampek-nyampek kontrakannya Paman Hannes. Pegel nih kaki gue, be!" rengek Eren.

Si Grisha sih bungkam aja. Dia percaya pada takdir, kalo sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan segera sampai. Dan yang namanya kepercayaan itu memang luar biasa. Sebuah rumah dengan bentuk sederhana, berpintu satu dengan dua jendela. Tanpa pagar karena memang pagarnya sudah reyot. Taman depan sudah seperti hutan. Yap, ilalang yang tinggi menutupi keindahan bentuk rumah Paman Hannes yang minimalis itu. Bunyi orkestra yang indah terdengar dari dalam ilalang-ilalang yang tinggi itu. Ada suara jangkrik, kodok, kucing bersetubuh, anjing mengeong, sampai suara desahan dua orangpun terdengar! ( 0.0)? Yang itu tadi dilupakan aja ya!

"Yakin ini rumahnya pa?" tanya Eren tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat di depannya.

"Kok buluk banget ya?" ucap Armin seenaknya sendiri.

"Hush, jangan menghina begitu! Masih mending kita dipinjemin rumah model beginian. Daripada kita tidur di jalan!" jelas Grisha.

"Masuk dulu saja mendingan. Siapa tau dalamnya lebih memuaskan daripada luarnya." Lanjut kakek Armin.

Merekapun menyetujui ide brilian yang diberikan oleh kakeknya Armin. Memang susah berjalan melewati ilalang yang tingginya hampir separuh tubuhnya Eren. Sudah begitu di dalam ilalang banyak sekali serangga-serangga mesum yang berebut untuk mencicipi tubuh mereka semua. Kebayangkan seberapa mesumnya serangga-serangga di dalam sana? Mereka berempatpun segera berlari menuju ke teras rumah Paman Hannes. Maunya sih langsung masuk. Tapi ternyata pintu rumahnya kagak bisa dibuka! Sial banget gak sih mereka. Berhubung si Eren sudah gak sabar buat masuk ke dalam rumah. Jadilah si pintu didobrak dengan sekuat tenaga oleh orang yang udah gak sabaran itu.

Hening sebentar…. Mari kita dengarkan sekeliling kita terlebih dahulu. Oke! Cukup. Kita lanjutkan lagi ya!

Bukannya lega karena sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumahnya Paman Hannes. Mereka berempat malah membatu untuk beberapa saat. Mulut menganga perlahan. Pingin teriak tapi tertahan. Tak kuasa melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka.

Mari saya jelaskan pemandangan apa yang saat ini tengah mereka lihat….

Sebuah rumah biasa. Dengan berbagai macam ornamen yang tidak seharusnya berada di dalam rumah itu. Ya, sebut saja kotoran-kotoran yang ditinggalkan oleh laba-laba di ujung ruangan. Debu-debu yang tebalnya hampir 5cm menghiasi furnitur-furnitur yang ada di dalamnya. Sampah-sampah yang tidak tau darimana asalnya bertebaran di atas lantai rumah yang warnanya sudah tidak karuan. Ditambah lagi coret-coretan di dinding yang entah apa tulisan atau bentuk gambarnya.

"Repot juga kalau begini?" Grisha-pun angkat bicara.

"Ujung-ujungnya pasti harus bersih-bersih jugakan, pa? Padahal sebelumnya aku gak pernah bersih-bersih loh di rumah." Protes Eren.

"Mau gimana lagi nak, kalau keadaannya kayak gini. Masak ya mau tiduran di dalam rumah yang kotornya minta ampun kaya begini. Emang bakalan betah?"

"Sudahlah, mari kita bersihkan bersama-sama." Ucap Armin pada akhirnya sembari berjalan mencari alat-alat kebersihan.

Tapi belum sampai Armin mendekati alat kebersihan, dia-nya sudah keburu gatal-gatal duluan karena gak tahan sama debu. Jadilah, Eren sama Grisha doang yang bersihin rumah kotor itu. Soalnyakan gak enak juga kalo nyuruh kakeknya Armin buat bantuin bersih-bersih. Bisa memperpendek umurnya ntar.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya kegiatan bersih-bersihpun dapat berakhir dengan sempurna. Eren segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu ia mencari di mana kamar yang menurutnya layak untuk ia gunakan. Namun, tak ada satupun kamar yang kosong di dalam kontrakannya Paman Hannes. Kamar pertama udah dipake sama Grisha dan juga kakeknya Armin. Kamar kedua udah dipake tidur sama sahabatnya sejak kecil. Jadilah pada akhirnya Eren tidur satu kamar sama Armin. Tapi suasana rumah yang masih baru membuat Eren tidak bisa terlelap dalam mimpi. Ia memilih untuk pergi duduk di jendela sembari melihat-lihat pemandangan Distrik Trost di malam hari. Mulai detik ini, ia akan memulai kehidupan baru di tempat ini. Eren sangat berharap bahwa kehidupannya akan segera berubah sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Tapi apa benar, Eren bisa hidup tanpa Mikasa dan juga Mama Carla?

Eren menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Memalingkan wajahnya sedikit dan manik hijaunya berhasil menangkap sepasang mata hitam milik seseorang. Seorang pria yang ada di luar rumahnya tengah berhenti di depan rumah Eren. Pria dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap. Surai hitamnya bergoyang tertiup angin malam. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Eren, entah untuk apa. Bingung? Yang mendapatkan senyuman dari orang itu hanya bisa diam saja tanpa membalas. Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan surai kuning bertubuh kekar datang menghampiri pria sebelumnya. Berbicara sebentar, kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan rumah Eren. Melihat kepergian kedua orang itu, Eren-pun segera beranjak pergi juga. Menuju ke kasurnya, mendorong Armin dan memberikan ruang yang cukup luas untuk dirinya. Hari ini berakhir dengan cukup menyenangkan kelihatannya….

**-[xXx]-**

"Oii…, Eren!"

Eren tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya ketika suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Yang tadi itu, rupanya cuma flashback. Itu artinya, sekarang Eren sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Oii, jangan ngelamun! Lihat depan dong! Ada tiang listrik tuh!"

Tidak sempat ngerem karena pada dasarnya memang tidak punya rem. Mana ada coba manusia yang punya rem? Memangnya vario? Erenpun menabrak tiang listrik dengan tidak sempurna. Suara tabrakan yang cukup besar terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Benjol di kepala Eren besarnya bukan kepalang. Merahnya-pun pake banget. Kayak tomat baru matenglah pokoknya. Eren cuma bisa meringis sambil berucap pelan.

"Aduhhhh…."

"Makanya jangan ngelamun Eren!"

"Oii Armin! Seharusnya kau menarikku sebelum aku-nya bakalan menabrak tiang!" bentak Eren kepada sahabat setianya.

"Aku belum sempat melakukannya Eren, mungkin lain waktu…." Balas Armin.

Eren cuma bisa ngucap-ngucap menghadapi konco tipisnya yang satu ini. "Memang kita ini mau pergi kemana sih?" tanya Eren, mencoba melupakan kejadian tabrak tiang tadi.

Armin berhenti melangkah. Kepalanya ia miringkan menatap Eren yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah polos atau lebih tepatnya dungu.

"Oii Eren…!" pria manis ini buka mulut.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini pikun atau apa? Perasaan tadi kita sudah diskusi buat nyari sekolahan deh."

Eren diem sambil mikir. "Seingatku, otak saya masih baik-baik saja deh. Mana mungkin aku pikun di usia muda." sangkalnya. "Eh, emangnya nyari sekolahan buat apaan sih?" remaja ini kembali bertanya.

"Sekarang coba deh loe pikir, ada orang nyari sekolahan kira-kira buat apaan?" si Armin malah balik nanya. Orang yang di tanya kembali berpikir.

"Buat sekolah, menuntut ilmu, jadi guru, mungkin jadi tukang bersih-bersih atau satpam…" jelas Eren mengeluarkan segala perkiraan yang lewat di otak minimnya. "Eh, emangnya di sini ada sekolahan?"

Setiap manusia pasti memiliki tingkat kesabaran, betul? Dan di sini kita mengetahui jika tingkat ke sabaran seorang Armin Arlert sudah mencapai 80% akibat menghadapi makhluk jejadian macam Eren Jaeger. Kira-kira, kapan ya sampai 100%?

"Eren…" si Armin manggil dengan nada penuh kesabaran. "Aku tadi sudah searching di Gugeel dan aku menemukan jika distrik ini memiliki sebuah sekolah bernama Recon Academy. Dan di akademi ini itu ya, nanti kita akan mendapatkan pelajaran khusus dari para pasukan pengintai."

Eren bingung sesaat. "Apaan tuh pasukan pengintai?"

Armin membusungkan dadanya, entah untuk apa?

"Ngapain juga kamu busung-busung'in dadamu kayak begitu Armin?" tanya Eren.

"Ini namanya tarik napas buat persiapan penjelasan panjang, Eren!" jawab Armin. "Sebaiknya, kamu segera siapkan bangku dan juga buku tulis. Kalo ada yang penting kamu harus segera mencatatnya. Kalo bingung, segera kau tanyakan padaku Eren. Mungkin saja penjelasanku ini akan keluar di ulanganmu besok."

Bodohnya si Eren angguk-angguk aja menerima suruhan dari Armin. Dia duduk di depan Armin yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan sebuah kerdus sebagai podium mininya.

"Oke, aku mulai penjelasannya ya Eren." Ucap Armin yang dibalas dengan anggukan lagi oleh Eren.

Negara kita ini memiliki beberapa bagian. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan pada chapter sebelumnya. Kita memiliki tiga dinding di negara kita. Maria, Rose dan juga Sina. Setiap dinding memiliki kastanya masing-masing. Untuk saat ini, yang tertinggi masih Sina dan yang terendah adalah Maria. Silsilah terbangunnya dinding tersebut kalian tentunya sudah taukan untuk apa? Kalau belum tau lirik lagi chapter sebelumnya. Nah, di setiap dinding pastinya memiliki semacam pasukan pelindung. Anggep aja kaya polisi daerah gitu. Setiap daerah pasti punya polisinya masing-masingkan. Begitu juga di negara kita. Di tempat asal kita dulu, Shingansina. Kita punya pelindung. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai Pasukan Garrison. Tugas mereka adalah menjaga daerah Shingansina dari tindak kejahatan dan juga mengawal perjalanan kita dari dinding Maria menuju ke distrik Trost. Makanya mereka punya alat-alat yang luar biasa canggih. Soalnya bisa kita lihat, musuh mereka itu abnormal. Bukan manusia, melainkan titan-titan lapar yang berkeliaran di dalam dinding Maria.

"Nah, Paman Hannes adalah salah satu Pasukan Garrison." Jelas Armin. "Tapi dia tidak menjalankan misinya dengan baik, kau lihat sendirikan Eren. Paman Hannes membiarkan kita terjun ke dalam bahaya, bukannya malah menjaga kita selama perjalanan menuju distrik Trost."

"Kau benar Armin." Ujar Eren membenarkan pernyataan Armin. "Untung saja kita bisa selamat sampai distrik Trost!"

Armin angguk-angguk. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

Nah, kalo Shingansina aja punya pelindung. Pastinya di distrik Trost ini juga punyakan. Kita sebut saja mereka pasukan pengintai atau kerennya sih Survey Corps.

"Itukan cuma bahasa inggrisnya doang!" komentar Eren.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Emang dari sononya namanya udah begitu! Aku sih cuma ngikutin aslinya aja!" protes Armin. "Udah ah, jangan motong-motong penjelasan gue ngapa!"

Eren kembali diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Armin.

Terakhir adalah dinding Sina. Dia punya sebuah distrik kecil, namanya Hermiha. Nah, di dalam situ. Ada yang namanya polisi militer. Mayoritas perempuan semua. Kau mau tau kenapa? Soalnya polisi militer itu memiliki tugas untuk melindungi kaum hawa yang ada di dalam dinding Sina dari para pria laknat yang tinggal di dalam distrik Trost. Juga melindungi kerajaan atau kepresidenan yang ada di dalam dinding Sina dari kejamnya para masyarakat dinding Rose yang saat ini telah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh para kriminal dari Underground.

"Kau jangan sebut para pria itu laknat Armin! Lihat apa gendermu! Kecuali kalau kau sudah benar-benar mengakui dirimu adalah seorang wanita, seperti yang diharapkan oleh para gadis di Shingansina dulu." Eren memberikan ceramah singkat pada Armin.

Armin hanya angguk-angguk. Ia baru saja melupakan apa gendernya yang sebenarnya.

"Oke, lalu apa tugasnya para pasukan pengintai?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Kau penasaran Eren?" Armin balik tanya pada Eren. Hasilnya ia mendapatkan anggukan penasaran dari Eren. "Itu aku juga gak tau, Ren!"

"Kupikir kau tau segalanya, Min!?"

"Harusnya sih aku memang tau segalanya. Tapi ya, waktu aku cari di Gugeel tentang pasukan pengintai. Ternyata, situsnya itu tidak bisa dibuka oleh anak-anak di bawah umur!" jelas Armin mantap.

"Lah, kenapa bisa begitu!?" protes Eren. "Pasti ada apa-apanya ini!"

"Makanya, kalau kamu mau tau tentang mereka! Kamu harus masuk ke Recon Academy!" perintah Armin. Eren angguk-angguk mantap.

"Benar sekali Armin! Ayo kita cari di mana akademi itu berada!" ajak Eren.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, menganggukkan kepala tanda mereka berdua sepakat. Kemudian mereka melangkah mantap menuju ke arah matahari terbenam. Akankah mereka berhasil menemukan di mana Recon Academy berada? Hal apakah yang menanti mereka di dalam sana?

**[T.b.C]**

**-[xXx]-**

Okay, segini dulu. Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sempat meninggalkan jejak dan tidak, apa kalian mulai penasaran dengan kisah ini? Hehe, tunggu lah kelanjutannya. Maaf ya lama update, di usahakan akan update pada hari Minggu. Okay?

**See ya~**


End file.
